1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having an optical sensing module.
2. Description of Related Art
The brightness of image shown on an existing liquid crystal display (LCD) is usually set to be a fixed value, and thus, a user can not clearly see the image because of the dark image shown on the existing LCD in the daytime, and the eyes of a user may feel fatigued because of a too bright image shown on the existing LCD at night. In addition, the brightness and color of the image shown on the existing LCD may also vary with time. In order to detect the brightness of an ambient light and the brightness and color of the image shown on the existing LCD, the conventional technology provides a LCD with two optical sensors. Thus, the brightness and color of the image shown on the LCD may be maintained by the values sensed by the optical sensors.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional LCD 100 comprises a display module 110, a frame 120, a first optical sensor 130 and a second optical sensor 140. The display module 110 comprises a display area, and the frame 120 surrounds the display area. The first optical sensor 130 and the second optical sensor 140 are inlayed on the frame 120. The first optical sensor 130 is disposed on a surface of the frame 120 to sense the brightness of an ambient light, and the second optical sensor 140 is disposed on the frame 120 to cover a part of the display area and sense the brightness of the display area.
It should be noted that the cost of materials of the conventional LCD 100 is comparatively higher because of the two optical sensors 130 and 140 used in the conventional LCD 100. In addition, the second optical sensor 140 of the conventional LCD 100 is fixed on the frame 120 to cover a part of the display area, thus the second optical sensor 140 may shield a portion of the display area when the second optical sensor 140 is not used.